


Deserving

by onlyushere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i still don't know how to tag, it's been so long since i've posted, proposal, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: "Marry me." You repeat without missing a beat. You don't really know what came over you to suddenly blurt out the question, but when you know you know, right? Your impulse control wasn’t exactly the best and you found it easier to just say what was on your mind."But why?""Way to make a girl feel loved, moya lyubov." You put a hand on your chest and give her the best hurt expression you can muster up, even though it's only a joke. She rolls her eyes at your antics before putting the bowl she was holding onto the table in front of her before turning to face you once more, all joking gone aside."You really want to marry me?" Nodding your head, you see her hesitate and you know exactly where her mind has gone despite not having any mind-reading powers.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted! This was written a while ago for my birthday that I just never got around to posting here - anyways, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @wlw5eva!

"Wanda?"

"Hmm?" Judging by the way your girlfriend's gaze was still on the bowl of ice cream you two were sharing and not on you, you knew she wasn't listening to a word you were saying.

"Wanda."

Finally meeting your eyes, she raises her eyebrow at you when you repeat her name, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

_"Y/N."_

"Marry Me."

You watch the smirk disappear while your girlfriend chokes slightly on the mouthful of ice cream she had just taken. Maybe asking her when she had a mouthful of food wasn't the best idea but hey, what can you do?

_"What?"_

"Marry me." You repeat without missing a beat. You don't really know what came over you to suddenly blurt out the question, but when you know you know, right? Your impulse control wasn’t exactly the best and you found it easier to just say what was on your mind.

"But why?"

"Way to make a girl feel loved, moya lyubov." You put a hand on your chest and give her the best hurt expression you can muster up, even though it's only a joke. She rolls her eyes at your antics before putting the bowl she was holding onto the table in front of her before turning to face you once more, all joking gone aside.

"You really want to marry me?" Nodding your head, you see her hesitate and you know exactly where her mind has gone despite not having any mind-reading powers.

"Why?" You fight the urge to roll your eyes and sigh because how does she not see just much you love her?

"Because…you deserve someone who isn’t embarrassed to love you, to tell you that they love you; someone that tells all their friends about you and saves your selfies, whether they’re good or bad to look at when they miss you. Someone who loses sleep to talk to you and tells you how much they love you and how beautiful you are all the time. Because you deserve to be loved, Wanda, and I want to be the one to show you just how _**loved** _you are. For as long as you want me to be right here, right next to you, showin you just how much I love you."

If you weren't so bent on getting Wanda to see just how serious you were, you would've laughed at her stunned expression. Who knew you could leave her so speechless? Moving impossibly closer to the point that she was practically sitting on your lap, ice cream long forgotten by now, she wraps her arms around your neck.

"Ask me again, Y/N."

You grin at the sternness of her voice, your arms encircling around her waist as you meet her eyes. There wasn't anything in the universe that could tear you away from the woman in front of you.

_"Wanda Maximoff, will you marry me?"_


End file.
